The present invention is directed to bicycle components and, more particularly, to a bicycle shock absorber wherein the shock absorber elements are linked together through first and second annular members coupled to corresponding first and second tubular members.
Cycling grows in popularity not only as a transportation means but, to a greater extent, as a mode of recreation. In addition, cycling is a popular competitive sport for professionals and amateurs. It is known that mountain and road bicycles are currently provided with front or rear suspensions to absorb shocks transmitted to the rider both on and off the road. Numerous structures, ranging from simple to complex, are used for such suspensions. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 9-290790 teaches an inexpensive bicycle suspension with a simple structure. This suspension comprises a cylindrical external member with a plurality of projections extending inwardly and an internal member mounted inside the external member and having a plurality of projections extending radially outwardly, wherein the plurality of projections extending from the external member radially face the plurality of projections extending from the internal member. Elastic members are mounted between the external member and the internal member and are compressionally deformed by the relative rotation of the two members. Side plates are integrally attached to both ends of the internal member. The external and internal members may be integrally linked to respective front and rear frame members of the bicycle, wherein the rear frame member is fixed to the side plates.
In the conventional structure described above, the internal member is prevented from axial movement by the side plate attached to the internal member. However, the internal member and external member sometimes slip in the radial direction when the rider mounts the bicycle or when a shock is applied to the frame. When the two members slip in the radial direction, there is a risk that they will come into contact and sustain damage.